


Breaking In

by SinQueen69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bitch Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Discipliner Chris Argent, Don't copy to another site, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Ranch Owner/Porn Director Peter Hale, Rimming, Sheriff Jordan Parrish - Freeform, Vet/Trainer Alan Deaton, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, beastality, beastality AU, beastality is common place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Peter invited three of his friends to witness something not many get to see, the breaking in of a new bitch.
Relationships: Alan Deaton/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Dog Character(s)
Kudos: 401





	Breaking In

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests. 
> 
> https://forms.gle/cSmPBen2kzEwsrX17
> 
> [UPDATED & OPEN]

“You better have a good reason for inviting us here, I did have plans.” Chris took the offered drink from Peter as the other man flitted around acting as a good host. 

“Oh trust me, I have a very good reason.” Peter grinned as Alan and Jordan got settled in their chairs with their drinks. 

“I’ve acquired a new bitch.” 

“Really?” Jordan perked up in interest; it had been a while since Peter had a proper bitch around his ranch. 

“Bitch, come here!” Peter snapped his fingers and the three men looked at the doorway to the room as a young, barely legal looking boy with moles dotting his skin with short brown hair and whiskey colored eyes crawled in. The boy knelt at Peter’s feet, nuzzling the older man’s leg with a soft noise as his eyes flickered to each of the other men. 

“It’s cute,” Chris, conceded as he sipped his drink as he inspected Peter’s new bitch. 

“You could have just shown it off during our next gathering, why call us here today?” Alan asked curiously. 

“You gentlemen are here today to witness the breaking in of my new bitch.” Peter grinned. 

“It hasn’t taken a dog cock yet?” Jordan mostly got to watch experienced bitches take care of the K-9 unit in his precinct, usually coming from Alan or Chris. 

“It hasn’t taken any cock yet.” Peter announced proudly.

“A virgin bitch.” Alan breathed out as all three men leaned forward in renewed interest and eyes raking over Peter’s bitch. 

“Fuck, it’s going to loose it’s virginity to a dog cock.” Jordan palmed himself at just the thought. It was fantasy of many of them and now it was about to come true right before his eyes. 

“I considered doing it as a live stream, but I thought why not as a private event?” Peter said as his bitch spread its legs wider to show off it’s small but stiff cock to the older men who were leering at him now. 

“Consider us honoured,” Chris licked his lips as he set down his drink. 

“Would you allow me to make sure it truly is a virgin bitch?” Alan asked.

“I hoped you would ask.” Peter smirked as Alan rose from his seat, snapping on a glove and lubing up a few of his fingers. 

“Present bitch,” Peter ordered and the men watched as the bitch instantly dropped into the classic mounting/breeding position. 

“Oh fuck,” Jordan breathed out heavily at the way the bitch wiggled its ass eagerly. 

Alan knelt beside the bitch’s upturned ass and slid two of his wet fingers into it, earning a few cute mewls as the vet spread his fingers wide. 

“Impressive Peter, you truly do have a virgin bitch on your hands.” Alan said as he withdrew his fingers, peeling off the glove and tossing it out before returning to his chair. 

“Who do you plan on having your new bitch lose its virginity to?” Chris asked curiously and the smile on Peter’s lips widened before he gave a short whistle. Claws clacked on the floor before a large, black furred dog that was about the same size as the bitch if not larger came sauntering in. 

“Cooper here has the honour of mounting the bitch first.” Peter scratched Cooper behind his pointed ears, earning a happy yip and a tail wag. 

“Perfect choice for breaking in your new bitch.” Alan said in approval. 

“Cooper,” Peter gave a series of short whistles that had Cooper’s head perking up before he trotted over to where the new bitch was waiting, still in the classic mounting position. 

Peter took a seat as well, unabashedly unzipping his pants to get his hand around his cock as Cooper sniffed at the bitch’s ass. Jordan shoved his hand down the front of his uniform pants when Cooper began to drag his long tongue over the bitch’s hole, drawing cute gasps from it. 

The noise urged Cooper on and the dog dove in with its tongue, forcing his way into the bitch’s hole. Cooper slobbered all over its hole while fucking it open with his tongue. The bitch lifted its hips higher, rocking back against Cooper’s muzzle with loud whines, knees wiggling wider to allow the dog to settle behind him properly. 

“Your new bitch is rather eager,” Chris, commented as he slowly inched down his zipper to release his growing erection while Alan was still just palming his crotch.

“You should have seen it when I first walked it around the ranch. It was so excited it came untouched the moment Cooper’s tongue first touched his hole; it was both pathetic and adorable.” Peter sounded fond as he slowly pumped his cock. 

“It needs proper training once Cooper breaks it in.” Alan said as Cooper lapped at the bitch’s hole before shoving his tongue back into the bitch’s now soaked hole. 

“I was planning on handing it over to you three for that anyways once I got a few video’s out of it when it couldn’t control it’s reactions. Just remember to return it so I can install it into its proper place on my ranch.” Peter explained and the three all too eagerly accepted the terms before directing their attention back to Cooper and the new bitch. 

Cooper seemed to have finished licking the bitch’s hole and was now properly mounting the bitch. The bitch gasped as the first few thrusts had the dog’s cock brushing over its ass before the tapered head was inserted in its virgin hole. Cooper didn’t waste anytime once he found his mark and shoved his cock fully into the bitch.

The men watched, fully aroused and hard with their hands on their cocks as the bitch cried out as it took it’s first dog cock in its hole. Cooper began rutting into the bitch, not pausing no matter what kind of desperate noises the bitch made below him. Cooper kept fucking into the tight, hot hole that surrounded his cock, tongue lolling out as drool dripping down onto the bitch’s back below him. 

“Damn that’s a good sight,” Jordan sighed as he rubbed his thumb over his leaking cock head as they all watched the way Cooper’s veiny cock forced its way past the bitch’s puffy rim over and over. 

“It’s been too long since I’ve seen the loss of virginity.” Christ appreciated the sight mere feet away from himself, fondling his balls. Chris noticed the way there was already a small pool of cum on the floor under the bitch, showing that it had already come untouched. Most likely when Cooper had penetrated it, Chris knew a cock cage would train that out of the bitch. 

“It’s quite the enjoyable sight,” Alan agreed as the bitch began to drool against the floor as its stomach bulged obscenely each time Cooper rutted into him. 

“Time for the bitch’s first knot,” Peter said in delight as Cooper made a familiar barking, grunt. Sure enough the men could see an angry red knot forming at the base of the dog’s cock and they watched entranced as it was shoved harshly into the bitch. 

The bitch wailed as it came again before it’s face went slack, eyes blank and mouth open wide as Cooper’s knot locked them together and large loads of cum started to pump into it. 

Jordan groaned as he came over his fist, the other men following with groans of their own at the sight of the bitch looking so out of it sprawled under Cooper with the dog’s large knot firmly in its ass. 

“That was a pleasure to watch,” Alan commented as the men took the time to clean up while the bitch took the numerous loads of Cooper’s cum only making soft whimpering noises every so often as it lay under the hulking mass of fur and muscle. 

“I knew you all would enjoy it the most,” Peter said smugly as they all picked up their glasses.

“To the breaking in of a new bitch.” Jordan raised his glass in a toast, the other men following suit with noises of agreement. The men settled in to talk and drink as Cooper bred the bitch by their feet.


End file.
